La fonte des glaces
by Daffy from The GoldenFreaks
Summary: [AkiraxTokito]Série de oneshot en réponse aux thèmes du LJ 30 baisers. Je sais, le titre du recueil est nul...le résumé aussi...[spoil tome 32, non yaoi]
1. Superstar

Bonjour, ami lecteur/internaute/fan. Te voici devant le premier thème que j'ai écrit pour le LJ 30 baisers. Ceci sera un ''recueil'' de one-shot de ma création en réponse aux thèmes énoncés sur 30 baisers.

Titre :Superstar

Auteuse :Daffy ze hinti

Genre :Romance

Rating :PG

Disclaimer :Panamoi, tout est à Kamijyo Akimine.

Couple :AkiraxTokito

Thème :#7 Superstar

Note :c'est pas le meilleur que j'ai fait mais bon...les autres seront mieux.

¤¤¤

Superstar

Superstar

Il ne regarde que lui

Comme si sa vie en dépendait

Superstar

Un grand frère, hein ?

Mon cul, oui !

De l'Amour, il n'y a que ça

Et ce n'est sûrement pas que de l'Amour fraternel !

Je suis dégoûtée à vie.

Dégoûtée de moi-même.

Je n'ai pas les yeux rouges.

Je n'ai pas la puissance.

Je ne suis pas ta ''Superstar'' !

Tu l'admires depuis ta plus tendre enfance.

Normal.

Il t'as tout appris.

C'est devenu ton grand frère.

Et tu l'as admiré.

Superstar.

Pourrais-tu aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme ça ?

Devrais-je vraiment devenir cette Superstar ?

J'aimerais tellement avoir ton attention…

Ou peut-être…réponds-tu à la provocation ?

Superstar.

Pour le devenir à tes yeux

Je dois te tuer, te dominer

Quelque soit la manière…

Occuper tes pensées…

Un petit duel ?

Petit samouraï ?

Sans ta Superstar.

Tu ne veux pas.

Pourtant, notre premier était si impitoyable.

Tu me méprises donc ?

Maudite Superstar, pourquoi n'ai-je pas sa force ?

Quel est ce regard ?

Cela t'amuse donc à ce point de me voir énervée ?

¤¤¤

« -Tokito, il te manque encore un petit quelque chose. »

La jeune fille se retint de frapper le samouraï.

« -Bordel, Akira !Quand est-ce que je pourrai prendre ma revanche ?

-Je ne sais pas…jamais ? »

Il arborait son petit air supérieur qui avait le don d'exaspérer son auditoire…et aussi celui de mettre Tokito hors d'elle. Elle lança son poing dans la direction de son interlocuteur mais celui-ci l'intercepta d'une main tandis que l'autre la prenait à la gorge, l'obligeant à reculer contre le mur.

« -Tu as au moins la conviction, commenta le jeune homme, amusé. »

Puis, sa main lâcha son emprise pour venir prendre le menton de sa victime. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

¤¤¤

Finalement, peut-être…

Peut-être que c'est toi

Ma Superstar.

¤¤¤

Ya-t-il besoin de demander pour avoir des reviews ?Je me pose encore la question. Cela dit, j'en serais super contente et pis, ça m'encouragerait :)


	2. Rouge

Allez, hop !Un deuxième pour la forme !Je tiens à signaler que j'ai lu du Prévert juste avant alors ça donne une syntaxe un peu bizarre !'

Titre :Rouge

Thème :#19 Rouge

¤¤¤

Rouge

Dans sa maison elle est là, allongée.

Elle dort.

Sur une flaque rouge, elle dort.

La flaque rouge d'un tissu de soie.

De la soie rouge

Pour un vêtement rouge.

Rouge comme le sang.

Le sang versé au nom de l'Ex-Roi Rouge

Contre le nouveau Roi Rouge

Kyo aux yeux de démon, aux yeux rouges.

Mais Tokito ne voit pas ce rouge ainsi.

Il y a plein d'autres choses rouges.

Ce sont des guerriers

Les guerriers de la Croix Rouge

Qui ont dit que le rouge était la couleur du sang.

Et c'est ce qu'ils ont tous vu, dans ces yeux rouges.

Des victimes, des meurtres, du sang.

Dans les yeux de Kyo, ils n'ont vu que du sang.

Sauf un.

Et c'est lui, Akira, qu'elle attend, endormie

Allongée, nue dans cette flaque rouge.

Rouge comme ces piments

Accrochés au mur blanc

Ce mur est-il vraiment blanc ?

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Elle attend.

Et lui viendra.

Et en la voyant, il deviendra rouge

Rouge comme la soie

Rouge comme les piments

Rouge comme ces lèvres rouges

Qui n'attendent que les siennes

Il s'allongera près d'elle

Et la réveillera de ses lèvres

Et tout deviendra rouge

Rouge comme la première fois

Rouge comme les fraises

Rouge comme la Vie

Rouge comme toujours

Rouge comme l'Amour.

¤¤¤

Hu...je vous laisse traduire les phrases bizarres bien qu'elles aient l'air normales...une chtite review, pliz ?éè (même pour dire que c'est nul, vous avez le droit !Tant que c'est argumenté ou qu'il y a des conseils...)


	3. Le bleu le plus pur

Ok les filles!Troisième One-shot!Pas le meilleur non plus, j'avoue…mais vous avez droit à deux autres en supplément! XD

Titre:Le bleu le plus pur

Thème:#15 le bleu le plus pur (vous auriez pas devinez)

¤¤¤

Le bleu le plus pur

Ah !Je me sens bien, là !Allongée dans l'herbe de l'Ex-Roi Rouge, j'écoute passivement Akari, Yuya et Sakuya, assises à côté de moi. Il y a aussi Tigre, Bonten, et quelques autres. Le vent léger fait voler mes cheveux verts et il n'y a pas de nuages dans ce magnifique ciel bleu. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose…Où ai-je vu ce bleu pur ?J'ai oublié. En fait, ce ciel est du bleu le plus pur que j'ai vu mais il y a autre chose. Comme une vision fugace, cette impression essaie de s'estomper alors que je cherche dans mes souvenirs. Plus je cherche et moins je trouve. Je ferme les yeux doucement, me remémorant les derniers événements par ordre décroissant :mort de l'Ex-Roi Rouge, mort de Père, celle de Hishigi…le tout jusqu'au moment où j'ai amené Bontenmaru dans le Palais de la Lune. Attends !C'est bien trop loin, là !Je reviens aux derniers événements…je me rappelle avec une certaine appréhension le détail de ces événements…le combat avec les soldats de sang…ce réveil subi avec des voix surgies de nulle part…un trou noir…une torpeur…du chagrin…le corps de Père détruit par l'Ex-Roi Rouge…son dernier regard, ses dernières paroles…j'ai mal aux yeux. Je me les frotte discrètement, faisant semblant d'être fatiguée afin d'évacuer les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Des yeux…je regarde à nouveau le ciel, toujours vide de nuages et plein de ce bleu si pur, que j'ai oublié. Mais je ne peux chasser la vision de Père disparaissant devant moi, murmurant mon prénom puis tombant en poussière. Une secousse. Des mains qui se ferment sur mes épaules…Akira…puis le vide. Ce bleu pur était bien avant, en fait…mais je sens que j'approche. Je me concentre sur le bleu…avant d'arriver sur les lieux du combat…il y avait les débris d'une ancienne maison que je connaissais, et que j'ai encore plus délabrée sous l'effet de la colère et de la frustration…les paroles d'Akira.

« -Vous avez vu Kyo ?demande soudain une voix tout juste sortie de l'adolescence. »

Cette voix éveille mes sens. Je repense à ce fameux combat. Un combat impitoyable où chacun a dépassé ses propres limites. J'ai surtout changé d'apparence. Lui a dépassé le point de congélation, le zéro absolu. Ses yeux se sont rouverts. Une main froide agrippant mon menton…

« -Akira… »

Ça y est. Ce bleu le plus pur, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Et il appartient à Akira. Le maître de la glace.

« -Je sais pas, répond Bontenmaru. Il était pas aux chiottes ? »

Hum…l'art de casser la légende vivante. Après avoir congeler Bontenmaru comme il se doit, il vient s'asseoir près de moi afin d'écouter attentivement la conversation entre Yuya et Akari qui semble porter sur la relation ambiguë que Luciole entretient avec son frère. Je me redresse et m'approche de lui insensiblement, semblant m'intéresser à la conversation. Il me facilite la tâche en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la nuque. Je suis juste à côté de lui. Qui sait ?Si j'osais, peut-être que je pourrais l'attraper, ce bleu…Je calme les battements de mon cœur et penche mon visage vers lui, vers ses lèvres…


	4. Bonbon

!WARNING ! Que tous ceux qui ont l'âme sensible et accessoirement l'âge en-dessous de 15 ans passent au chapitre suivant passque celui-là est comme qui dirait pas vraiment fait pour eux même si je suis assez soft. ptet que mon message est superficiel passque de totues façons vous allez pas ml'écouter et que ptet que ça passe quand même mais je préfère avertir que ce qui suit peut être choquant pour ceux qui sont pas habitués à avoir chaud...enfin, je me comprends, même si je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de choquant mais vu que je suis bizarre, je préfère avertir (pour la forme)...

Titre :Bonbon

Thème :#23 Bonbon (ç'ui-là non plus, vous l'auriez pas deviné)

PG :NC-17 ou au moins 13 pour la description explicite...

¤¤¤

Bonbon

POV Tokito

Ce petit salaud a réussi à me semer !Il est vrai que c'est assez facile, dans cette forêt dense. GRRRRR !Je frappe dans le tronc d'un arbre pour me calmer les nerfs. Il s'écrase lamentablement sur un de ses voisins mais je ne suis toujours pas apaisée. Je tente tout de même de me contrôler. Akira se moquerait sans doute de moi si il me voyait. Si ça se trouve, il est justement en train de m'observer ?Il peut masquer son aura facilement, même à mes sens alors autant qu'il en profite…Cependant, je doute qu'il s'amuse réellement à me regarder. Sinon, ça ferait longtemps qu'il se serait battu contre moi puisqu'il s'intéresserait vraiment à moi.

De rage, j'abats un autre arbre. J'observe les alentours, cherchant un éventuel chemin mais je ne vois que des buissons épais et des arbres aux branches feuillues entremêlées, ponctuées de fleurs multicolores assombries par le crépuscule. Blasée par cet environnement plus qu'hostile, je sors mon paquet de ma poche et tire une carte après avoir mélangé consciencieusement. Sud. Je m'oriente grâce à ma boussole dont je distingue encore les flèches. Par curiosité, je tire une deuxième carte, afin de vérifier le but réel de cette direction. Bonbon. Hein ?C'est quoi ce bordel ?Je range mon paquet sans faire plus attention à cet étrange avertissement car, en marchant dans la direction indiquée, j'entends comme un bruit d'eau.

Effectivement, j'arrive à une source d'eau chaude. Quelle chance !Je vais pouvoir me décrasser tranquillement. Je me déshabille entièrement et pénètre doucement dans l'eau brûlante. La température semble mettre mon corps en léthargie et je me sens plongée dans une sorte de demi conscience.

Fin POV Tokito

Quelques heures plus tard, à quelques mètres de là…

POV Akira

J'ai réussi à la semer mais à quel prix !Je ne sais plus où je suis et, si je prends la mauvaise direction, je risque de tomber sur elle à nouveau. Soudain, un bruit d'eau attire mon attention. Étant préoccupé par ma poursuivante, je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'étais pas loin d'une source d'eau chaude. Ravi par le sympathique destin qui semble s'offrir à moi, je m'approche doucement de l'endroit d'où vient l'humidité. Un alignement de buissons et de rochers bloque l'entrée de la source mais je peux jeter un regard à travers un des buissons. Effaré, je constate que la place est déjà prise par celle qui veut soi-disant me battre. Je m'apprête à me retourner pour chercher un autre endroit, puisque ce genre de bassin est toujours accompagné d'un autre, lorsque je m'aperçois que les affaires de Tokito sont à ma portée de main…et qu'elle est toute nue dans l'eau chaude. Je souris presque malgré moi. Je vais pouvoir lui jouer un tour à ma façon afin de la dégoûter de me poursuivre…

Fin POV Akira

Tokito ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se prélassait dans l'eau chaude. Sa température avait un effet soporifique sur son humeur et elle se disait qu'elle pourrait rester là toute la nuit tellement elle se sentait apaisée, assise contre ce rocher.

Akira s'approcha discrètement du bord du bassin, à quelques mètres devant Tokito, trop occupée à profiter de la chaleur bienfaisante de la source. Il sortit alors de l'abri des arbres, tranquillement, pour venir s'appuyer contre un immense rocher. S'apercevant de sa présence, Tokito ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, étonnée. Puis, s'apercevant de la situation et constatant la disparition de ses vêtements, son caractère colérique prit le dessus sur sa timidité.

« -Akira !Idiot !Rends-moi mes fringues !

-Quel accueil !Moi qui pensait que cela te ferait plaisir de me voir, renchérit calmement le samouraï, avec un sourire en coin.

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises !Tu es le dernier à te préoccuper des sentiments des autres, quand il ne s'agit pas de Kyo ou de Yuya ! »

Piqué au vif, le Dragon à Deux Tête ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. La gamine était coriace et visait juste mais il ne fallait rien montrer devant elle.

« -Je pourrais te dire la même chose, sauf que toi, tu ne te préoccupes de personne d'autre que de toi-même. »

Ce fut au tour de Tokito de se sentir vexé. Mais pas pour la même chose. Bien sûr que si, elle se préoccupait bien de quelqu'un, mais Akira ne connaissait rien aux filles, en vérité, et cela faisait partie de ses points faibles, bien qu'il le nia à plusieurs reprises. Constatant cela, la jeune fille se sentit tout d'un coup très fatiguée jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vint en tête :s'il ne connaissait rien aux filles, cela pouvait lui servir, à elle qui était nue. Akira venait de commettre une énorme erreur et il allait le regretter…enfin presque.

« -Au fait, je pensais que tu voulais me battre, fit-il remarquer, toujours en souriant sournoisement.

-Bonne idée !répondit-elle, contre toute attente. »

C'est alors qu'Akira calcula qu'il n'avait trouvé qu'une épée, dans le tas de vêtements qu'il avait chapardé, et que la jeune fille était habituée à en utiliser deux. Cependant, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de la voir se battre depuis qu'il était parti du clan Mibu, ce qui en avait résulté qu'il ignorait totalement si Tokito utilisait une ou plusieurs armes. Il se gifla mentalement, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à prendre un katana avec elle dans la source. Or, il y avait autre chose qu'il devait craindre.

En effet, Tokito se leva entièrement et, l'eau lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, Akira put constater à quel point la nature pouvait être bien faite, surtout chez elle. Presque malgré lui, il suivit la courbe de ses jambes filiformes, remontant lentement jusqu'à son sexe puis le long de son ventre, en passant par son nombril, laissant ses sens contempler la courbure de ses seins, ainsi que ses tétons tendus par le froid engendré par la différence de température entre l'eau et l'air, puis son observation l'amena à remonter le long de sa fine gorge, qui, étrangement, lui donnait envie de la mordre, jusqu'à ses fines lèvres roses, si roses qu'elles avaient l'air sucrées. Il tenta de contrôler les battements de son cœur mais plus il l'observait, plus il se sentait rougir, il avait presque envie de s'évanouir afin d'échapper à ce massacre. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que la jeune nymphe avait disparu du bassin et ce fut trop tard lorsqu'il sentit une lame froide caresser doucement sa gorge.

« -Alors, mon cher, on panique ?l'entendit-il murmurer suavement à son oreille. »

Jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce que Tokito joue dans la subtilité. Après avoir entendu ses katanas se faire retirer de leur fourreau puis échouer lamentablement sur le sol, il sentit son étreinte se resserrer, alors que sa poitrine s'appuyait vigoureusement contre son dos, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Il était sûr qu'il ressemblait à un gros piment –un légume au goût très piquant lorsqu'il était allé en Amérique du Sud- et que Tokito se servait de lui pour se réchauffer, surtout au moment où elle glissa une main froide dans son kimono. C'est alors qu'il pensa à Tigre Rouge. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cet obsédé lui servant d'ami lui revenait en mémoire à ce moment critique mais il se sentit alors comme frustré. En effet, le jeune futur shogun devenait encore plus bête qu'il n'était devant une fille nue mais lui, au moins, ne se laissait-il pas décontenancer. Akira se souvint ensuite des réactions de Yuya, ce qui le motiva à essayer de garder son sang froid et à ne pas avoir l'air gaga devant une gamine jouant aux épées à l'occasion et qu'il avait, soit dit en passant, déjà vaincue. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et parvint à retrouver une couleur de visage un peu plus normale. Au pire, on pouvait penser qu'il avait trop chaud –ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas, au propre comme au figuré-.

Pendant ce temps, Tokito se disait que ceci n'était pas assez pour la venger de l'humiliation qu'il avait voulu lui faire subir. Aussi, lorsqu'elle glissa sa main dans le kimono afin de le faire rougir davantage, elle se rendit compte qu'il était entièrement à sa merci, étant donné qu'il tentait désespérément de garder son calme. Sa gorge était juste devant ses yeux et elle se surprit à vouloir y planter ses canines. D'accord, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce désir la prenait. A vrai dire, elle avait déjà eu d'autres occasions, lorsqu'elle l'avait espionné dans d'autres sources chaudes telles que celle-là. A chaque fois, elle avait pensé lui faire le même coup mais elle n'en avait pas été capable, puisque le spectacle qui s'était offert à elle était plus qu'intéressant. Elle se serra davantage contre lui à cette évocation et elle le sentit frissonner à cette étreinte. Elle réalisa alors la situation et comprit qu'elle pouvait en profiter à son avantage. Elle se mit à sourire et se décida à le retourner, toujours en le menaçant avec son épée.

Akira se sentait prêt à tout affronter. Il avait enfin réussit à se calmer et cette gamine prépubère ne pouvait rien contre lui. Toutefois, lorsqu'il la sentit se resserrer davantage contre lui, il ne pur réprimer un frisson. Cependant, il reprit rapidement son calme.

« -Retourne-toi doucement, lui ordonna calmement Tokito, toujours en le menaçant de son arme. »

Le jeune homme put constater que sa voix avait perdu de l'assurance. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna, il comprit à nouveau qu'il n'avait pas affaire à une gamine prépubère mais bel et bien à une jeune femme tout juste sortie de l'adolescence qui souriait pleinement, avec une lueur dans le regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. On aurait dit qu'elle allait le manger tout cru et le sourire démentiel qu'elle affichait ne le rassurait pas sur ce point. Il se surprit même à comparer ce regard à celui de Kyo, ce qui lui réchauffa involontairement le cœur. Il se força à ne pas regarder en bas et fixa son visage, contenant les vagues ardentes qui le submergeaient.

Constatant ce fait, Tokito cessa de sourire mais ses lèvres voulaient rester légèrement étirées, ce qui lui donna un air mutin tout à fait séduisant.

Tentant désespérément de se concentrer sur quelque chose, Akira laissa son regard divaguer sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elles étaient légèrement brillantes et leur couleur évoquait une friandise qu'il eut envie de goûter un court instant. Il reprit toutefois ses esprits mais il constata qu'il ne savait pas exactement comment agir et il se contenta de rester impassible, tout en rougissant.

Le voyant ainsi, Tokito eut l'irrésistible envie d'exploser de rire mais elle préféra s'en empêcher en se mordant les lèvres. Il aurait été dommage de gâcher pareille ambiance, surtout qu'elle le tenait enfin à sa merci et qu'elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Afin de donner le change, elle se contenta de sourire puis lui ordonna d'enlever son kimono et de ne rester qu'en akama.

Ceci surprit légèrement Akira, s'attendant à ce qu'elle le massacre sans pitié, profitant du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour la geler sur place. Il s'exécuta alors docilement, ne s'apercevant pas que ceci n'avait pour but que de donner le change et permettait à Tokito d'arborer un sourire béat frôlant la débilité avancée le temps que son fou rire intérieur passe tranquillement son chemin.

Lorsqu'il eut finit le strip-tease, elle se calma rapidement, ne lui laissant aucune chance de déterminer un quelconque point faible. Elle se rapprocha de lui doucement, toujours en le menaçant, puis posa sa main sur son torse, appréciant ce contact plus franc. Constatant les joues rouges d'Akira qui fixait toujours ses lèvres, elle se remit à sourire de façon mutine et le poussa calmement en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse dans l'eau, mouillant du même coup son akama, ce qui constituait une partie de sa vengeance. Elle s'était dit qu'elle allait en profiter pour lui tailler quelques cicatrices puis qu'elle partirait ensuite, emportant toutes les affaires avec elle, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir davantage. Une autre possibilité lui effleura l'esprit, alors qu'elle l'enjambait pour le dominer.

Il était assis à moitié, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et visiblement de plus en plus mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, lui aussi avait calculé qu'il y avait une autre possibilité que le combat. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Plus Tokito se rapprochait de lui, et leur position actuelle était plus qu'équivoque, plus il perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

La jeune fille le menaçait toujours de son épée, dont la lame froide caressait toujours dangereusement sa gorge, et réfléchissait à la nouvelle possibilité qui s'offrait à elle. En avait elle vraiment envie ?Et puis, que ferait-elle de son désir de revanche, une fois qu'il serait à elle ?Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'Akira, ayant pris sa décision plus vite, se jeta sur elle, dégageant la lame de son cou. Il la plaqua contre un rocher, tout en lui faisant lâcher son arme. N'ayant pas encore recouvrer ses moyens, Tokito laissa son épée s'échapper de sa main.

Akira pensait sauver sa peau en agissant ainsi mais l'autre possibilité revint à son esprit. Il la tenait fermement par les poignets, assise contre un rocher, lui à genoux et la dominant toute entière. Étrangement, elle ne cherchait pas à se débattre. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait la même idée que lui ?Il observa ses yeux et crut y lire une sorte de désir muet. Il se rapprocha d'elle et regarda ses lèvres. Comme elles avaient l'air tendres et fruitées !Il se pencha davantage et pris possession de sa bouche.

Seuls quelques animaux voyeurs et le silence de la forêt furent témoins du début de leur nouvelle passion.


	5. Le conte

Le troisième, pour la forme, sur lequel j'ai bien déliré et qui nous change du précédent !XD Pardonnez Akari pour le style foireux du conte en question !

Akari :Hey !Je te permets pas !

Titre :Conte

Thème :#2 Nouvelle, lettre (ah !petit changement)

¤¤¤

Nouvelle

« Il était une fois, dans un château lointain, vivait une princesse appelée Tokito. Elle était tellement fine et son aura tellement claire qu'elle paraissait aussi légère qu'une plume. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient blonds et verts, ce qui l'assimilait à une fleur (B :T'es sûre qu'on peut écrire ça ?A :Mais oui !) Cependant, elle avait un tel caractère qu'elle rejetait tous ses prétendants, (B :Elle va nous tuer si elle lit ça !A :Mais non !) ce qui désespérait son père, le roi Fubuki (A :pardonne-nous, Fubuki, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !). Celui-ci alla donc demander conseil à son grand vizir Hishigi. Celui-ci, voyant son ami et supérieur dans l'embarras, lui conseilla de la marier de force au seigneur Shinrei, un jeune prince sage, riche, jeune et beau, qui prendrait grand soin de Tokito. Selon lui, ce Shinrei était déjà très amoureux d'elle depuis leur première rencontre (L :Shinrei !Pardonne-nous !) et il brûlait de l'épouser elle et personne d'autre. Le roi en fut réjoui et il envoya un message au jeune prince avant de convoquer sa fille pour lui expliquer l'histoire.

« -Quoi ?Ce bellâtre prétentieux ?La seule chose qu'il sait faire dans la vie, c'est se coucher avec les poules et étudier le plus possible !se révolta Tokito. (B :Ça s'écrit, ça ?A :T'occupe !)

-Voyons, ma fille, tu y vas un peu fort !Il est très gentil, dévoué et s'occupera de toi avec attention !

-Et il est très riche, surtout !Je ne veux pas d'un grand seigneur qui passe son temps dans une bibliothèque !Moi, je veux un homme, un vrai, qui me fasse vivre mille et une aventure !

-Mais il n'y a aucun avenir à parcourir le monde et à se battre comme des chiffonniers !Et puis, tu ne connais pas encore de ce genre d'homme et je me sens très vieux !(L :Fubuki avait pourtant l'air en forme !Jeune et tout…A :Le ferme, Luciole !L :Quoi, tu veux te battre ?B :Ça suffit, vous deux !)

-Erreur !le coupa la princesse. J'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un !Et je l'aime plus que tout au monde !

-Je suppose que c'est ce bon à rien d'Akira (B :C'est dangereux, d'écrire ça, non ?A :On fera en sorte que ça ne tombe pas entre les mains du concerné), ton ami d'enfance !Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai jamais apprécié !Toujours à traîner avec ces shiseiten…

-Mais je l'aime !

-Non !Ce n'est qu'une très forte amitié !de toutes façons, tu épouseras sire Shinrei dans deux jours à midi !Et, jusque-là, interdiction formelle de sortir du palais !Tu m'entends ? »

La princesse s'en fut alors dans sa chambre sans un mot en guise de réponse. (B :Ça vire pas un peu dramatique, là ?A :Il en faut, il en faut !)

Le lendemain, la nouvelle se répandit dans tout le royaume et parvint jusqu'aux oreilles dudit Akira par le biais d'Izumo no Okuni, l'informatrice des shiseiten (A :On est vraiment obligés de la mettre ?B :C'est pour les besoins de la cause !), ce qui l'étonna grandement.

« -Mais comment cela se fait-ce ?

-...de loup.

-La ferme, Luciole !(B :Tiens ?C'est justement ce que j'allais dire !)

-Elle me l'aurait dit si elle avait été amoureuse !

-Akira-kun, je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de te déclarer à Tokito, répondit calmement la merveilleuse Akari. J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez fais l'un pour l'autre.

-Mais que faire, à présent ?

-On va l'enlever, proposa le puissant Kyo qui, malgré les appâts rances (B :Ça s'écrit pas comme ça, je crois…L :T'occupe !), voulait le bonheur de son petit frère adoptif. (B :Faudra pas montrer ça à Kyo. L :Non. A :Pourquoi ?Je suis certaine que c'est le cas !)

-Quand ça ?

-En plein mariage. Nous nous occuperons de ceux qui nous barrerons le chemin et toi, tu feras monter Tokito sur ton cheval.

-Elle va avoir mal…

-Luciole, je ne crois pas que Kyo voulait dire ça. Et, d'ailleurs, on dit ''par'', pas ''sur''.

-Ah oui…

-Je pense que c'est un bon plan (A :Évidemment qu'il est bon !C'est Kyo, quand même !B :Fais gaffe, Akari, tu deviens obscène, là !)mais je dois d'abord m'assurer de la volonté de Tokito !(A :Brave cœur, va !)

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Akira se rendit sous le balcon de la princesse et escalada jusqu'en haut à l'aide du lierre grimpant sur le mur. Il prit pied sur le sol marbré et s'approcha de la princesse assise de dos.

« -Akira-kun !

-Tokito-san. J'ai besoin de savoir. Avez-vous des sentiments pour ce Shinrei ?

-Non !Je ne veux pas l'épouser !Je…j'ai encore besoin de temps pour me décider…Mais mon père veut me marier de force !Je vous en prie !Aidez-moi !

-Je…je dois vous avouer quelque chose…

-Oui ?

-Je… »

Mais le temps que les mots trouvent le chemin entre le cœur et la bouche, le vieux roi, qui passait par-là, voulut dire bonne nuit à sa fille et surprit les jeunes gens. Il entra alors dans une colère noire et chassa le jeune homme ava,t que celui-ci n'ait pu avouer quoique ce soit. Ainsi, les shiseiten maintinrent le plan et le roi fit doubler la garde durant la nuit jusqu'au mariage.

Le lendemain, à l'heure cruciale, Mlle Yuya et mlle Sakuya, les demoiselles d'honneur de la princesse, vinrent aider Tokito à se préparer et la conduisirent à l'église où avait lieu la cérémonie en la réconfortant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Cependant, rien ne pouvait changer le désespoir de la princesse. Celle-ci commençait même à avoir des idées de suicide pour le soir même. Elle avait déjà fini de calculer comment sa vie finirait lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'église et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis que son visage était masqué par un voile blanc immaculé. Sire Shinrei, lui, était rayonnant et sa fierté d'épouser une jeune femme comme Tokito n'avait d'égale que la beauté de son visage encadré par ses mèches rebelles formant comme une crinière de lion qui…(B :Luciole ?Tu me fais peur, là…L :Pardon, c'était pour les fannes…) Bref, il était heureux. Le prêtre énonça les paroles rituelles et, quand il eût fini, déclara :

« -Si il y a quelqu'un dans cette salle qui est contre ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais !

-Personne ?

-Si !Moi ! »

Ainsi, tel Blueberry dans _Arizona Love_, Akira entra en cheval dans l'église, au milieu de l'assistance choquée tandis qu'au-dehors s'élevait le bruit d'une bataille.

« -Akira-kun !s'écria Tokito, soulagée. »

Mais Shinrei ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Il sortit alors son épée et défia le cavalier.

« -En garde !Descend de ton cheval si t'es un homme ! »

Le jeune homme soupira et, après avoir mis pied à terre, mit son adversaire KO, direct, à grands coups de Muhyogeten. Après quoi, il fit monter Tokito sur sa monture (A :…B :Akari, tu lis trop de hentai !A :La ferme, Bonten !) puis la monta à son tour (A, B & L :…) avant de sortir de l'église où les shiseiten retenaient les gardes à l'aide de Kyo et de son fameux vent Divin Obscur.

« -C'est bon, les gars !On décroche !s'écria Akira. »

Puis, le groupe se dispersa dans toutes les directions. Akira et Tokito chevauchèrent toute l'après-midi et s'arrêtèrent finalement le soir, près d'une source chaude (B :On met le passage en rouge ou pas ?A :Tu veux nous faire tuer ?) où ils firent un feu de camp. Akira sut à ce moment-là qu'il devait déclarer sa flamme.

« -Tokito-san, je…

-Merci de m'avoir sauvée !J ne sais pas comment vous remercier !s'exclama alors la princesse, coupant ainsi tous ses efforts.

-Ben…euh… »

Elle se jeta à son cou. Il préféra la repousser un peu pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« -Tokito, je…

-Oui ?

-Je…je vous aime. Voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

La princesse n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses rêves se réalisaient enfin. Elle approcha son visage et… »

¤¤¤

Akira :Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?¤désigne le papier sur lequel Bontenmaru, Akari et Luciole sont penchés¤

Akari :Ah !Euh…ça ?C'est pour le concours ''30 baisers'' et…

Akira :¤lis¤VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

Akari, Bonten et Luciole :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !¤s'enfuient en courant¤

Akira :Revenez !Bande de lâches !Omae o korosu !¤les poursuit¤

Tokito :¤voit la scène¤Quelle bande d'idiots…¤lis le texte¤Oh…¤prend un pinceau¤

« Elle approcha son visage et l'embrassa, en guise de réponse. Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

Tokito :¤pose le pinceau¤Va falloir que je me déclare, moi…¤s'en va¤

Kyo :¤passe par-là tel le Kyo passant par-là¤

Un peu plus tard…

Bonten :C'est bon. Je crois qu'on l'a semé.

Luciole :Quelqu'un a rajouté des lignes sur le texte…

Akari :Le coup du mariage et des gosses, c'est sûrement Tokito !♥

Bonten :Ya autre chose…

¤¤¤

« Kyo se fit un harem avec les demoiselles d'honneur, l'informatrice et la chamane et devint le parrain des mômes d'Akira et de Tokito. FIN »

¤¤¤

Bonten :C'est pas l'écriture de Kyo, ça ?


	6. Bonne nuit

Nyahahaaaa !Bouhouhoooouuuu !Celui-là, je l'adore. je viens de l'écrire mais bon. je l'adore quand même et il me donne envie de chialer, pourtant il est pas triste du tout, au contraire. C'est juste que ça donne envie de revoir son chéri ♥ XD

Titre :Bonne nuit

Genre :Romance

Thème :#24 Bonne nuit (super original, je sais)

Merci aux deux reviewers, j'espère que les autres one-shots vous plaisent :)

¤¤¤

Bonne nuit

C'est le soir. Il commence à faire sombre. Le ciel passe du bleu à l'indigo, en passant par le rouge lilas. Bref, la nuit tombe. Je suis épuisée, malgré l'énergie colossale qu'il me reste. Je pense que les émotions de ces derniers jours ont fatigué mon esprit.

Tout à l'heure, Kyo est enfin sorti des décombres. Dans un sale état mais il est sorti. Et, après nous avoir vu accourir pour le voir enfin, il a esquissé un sourire entendu et s'est effondré. Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Mais, étant un véritable Mibu, il ne peut pas mourir comme ça. Akari l'a examiné et a rassuré tout le monde en affirmant qu'il lui fallait du repos. Bon, il est toujours dans les choux mais il en a besoin. Chacun notre tour, nous le veillons. D'ailleurs, j'ai fini mon tour, je vais rejoindre les autres autour du feu de camp que nous avons installé devant les décombres de la Tour Rouge. Tout est dans un sale état mais nous sommes encore plus démontés que les bâtiments. Akari fait ce qu'elle peut pour soigner tout le monde mais elle est elle-même épuisée et chacun essaie de prendre sur soi afin de la ménager.

J'arrive devant l'immense brasier. Les nuits sont plutôt fraîches, en cette saison, dans la montagne. J'observe le feu, fascinée. Yukimura, qui préfère rester jusqu'au réveil de Kyo, boit en compagnie de Bontenmaru et d'Okuni qui semblent se rapprocher. Je me sens un peu nostalgique, quand je les vois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un sentiment étrange voudrait se faire une petite place parmi les décombres de mon propre cœur…ouais…ça serait pas une mauvaise idée…il faut de toutes façons que je pose les premières pierres pour tout reconstruire, petit à petit…quelques-unes sont déjà là. Grâce aux autres. Yuan, Julian, ses enfants, ma nouvelle famille, Yuya qui est très gentille, Bontenmaru qui est plutôt fraternel, Tigre qui aime bien me taquiner…puis, il y a Akira, aussi. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Kyo, son grand frère, mais il m'a aussi apporté quelque chose. En vérité, c'est le premier à m'avoir vue telle que j'étais. Il a détruit mon univers mais il m'a aussi aidé à reconstruire en posant la première pierre. Cette défaite a démoli mon esprit embrumé dans une illusion pour me faire évoluer sur des bases réelles et solides.

Et je me dis ça en regardant des flammes…derrière les flammes, il y a quelqu'un, assis contre de vieilles pierres qui sont restées debout malgré le cataclysme. Intriguée, je contourne le feu pour découvrir justement l'objet de mes pensées actuelles, la tête penchée en avant, les yeux éternellement fermés, les jambes étendues, les bras bandés et les mains détendues, les mèches tombant sur son joli visage serein malgré ses nombreuses égratignures…Il dort.

Dort-il profondément ?Je tire une carte. Morphée apparaît. C'est le cas. J'en profite pour m'approcher discrètement alors que le reste de la bande fait des choses bizarres à cause l'alcool. Je m'accroupie devant lui, mon visage appuyé sur mes mains, je m'amuse à le contempler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là à le contempler comme je contemplais le feu tout à l'heure. Quand je tourne mon regard vers les autres, ils dorment en faisant des bruits bizarres dus à l'alcool. Ils sont tous tout rouge. Je souris en les voyants avec leurs têtes béates frôlant la débilité avancée d'un pervers en plein rêve. Seul Akira a l'air normal, en vérité, mais, quand je reviens à lui, il a redressé sa tête et elle repose à présent contre la colonne de pierre mais il a toujours l'air de dormir profondément. Cependant, je me méfie. Ce type est plein de ressources et il serait capable de me jouer un sale tour si je ne fais pas attention. Mais il est tellement mignon quand il dort !Il perd toute froideur, tout sadisme, toute perversion –car la tromperie pour embêter son prochain est une forme de perversion, d'après moi…cependant, j'ai rien contre !♥-, toute force écrasante, il ne semble même pas adulte, en vérité. C'est comme si il redevenait un enfant ou un adolescent. Je suppose que le sourire que j'arbore à présent ressemble fortement à celui des autres –je rappelle que c'est un sourire béat frôlant la débilité avancée- et j'empêche de justesse un filet de bave de sortir de ma bouche.

J'attends encore quelques minutes mais il ne se passe rien. Je suis la seule personne consciente, tout le monde dort, seule la nuit est témoin de la bêtise que je m'apprête à faire. En même temps, Akira n'est ni Blanche-Neige, ni Aurore donc, je peux toujours essayer. De toutes façons, j'ai rien à perdre…et puis, je suis tellement épuisée que j'ai la ferme impression que si je fais ça, je vais mourir. Donc, je décide de me suicider. Bourrinons, les mecs, je me sens en forme pour faire la con. Au pire, je prétexterai un excès de saké…bon, je le fais ou je le fais pas ?...je saute ou je saute pas ?...je l'embrasse ou pas ?...l'idée est tellement suicidaire, tellement folle que ça me motive. Bon, allez, Banzaï !

Je m'approche de lui encore plus, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le toucher, ce qui fais que je me trouve à quatre pattes devant lui, une jambe entre les siennes et une main appuyée sur la colonne, avec mon visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Au pire, je pourrai prétexter que j'avais envie de prendre ma revanche, ou mieux !Que j'avais envie de continuer le geste qu'il avait esquissé lors de notre combat, lorsqu'il a attrapé mon menton…assez de blabla !Zou !

Sans plus hésiter, je penche mon visage vers le sien et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont plus chaudes et plus douces que je l'imaginais, ce qui fait que le baiser s'éternise et, soudain, au moment où je me décide enfin à me décoller de lui, je sens ses mains dans mon dos. Et il me garde collé à lui. Et il entrouvre les lèvres pour caresser les miennes avec sa langue. Mon cerveau a comme un disfonctionnement, je sais plus ce que je fais, mes mains vont chercher sa tête, ses épaules, ses cheveux, sa nuque, j'ai l'impression que tout part dans tous les sens et que l'éternité est plus courte que ce baiser. Enfin, nos bouches se séparent et je vois qu'il me sourit. J'hésite à lui répondre puis mes lèvres s'étire timidement tandis que je le regarde en penchant mon visage en avant, l'air coupable. Il semble s'en amuser puis nous nous levons d'un commun accord. Il m'entraîne un peu plus loin, entre les décombres et les vestiges des murs de l'ancien palais. Nous nous cachons derrière l'un d'eux, comme deux enfants échappés de l'orphelinat. Il s'assoie tranquillement et je viens m'installer entre ses jambes, entre ses bras, tout contre lui. Il élève alors un petit dôme de glace pour être sur de notre tranquillité puis resserre son étreinte afin de me tenir au chaud car je tremble. Mais je n'ai pas froid. L'émotion est à la fois tendre, calme, sereine et débordante. Il m'embrasse à nouveau puis je pose ma tête dans son cou, tranquillement, je ferme les yeux, et il murmure à mon oreille :

« -Bonne nuit, Tokito-chan. »

¤¤¤

Tigre :¤finit de lire¤Argh !C'est trop mignon !¤larmes aux yeux¤

Akari :¤POUÊT !¤¤se mouche¤Tout à fait d'accord...¤attendrie devant les deux tourtereaux qui ronflent comme des soufflets de forge¤

En passant, je veux bien quelques reviews, même pour me parler devotre chat qui a le rhume des foins XD


	7. Médicament

Waaaaaaaaaah !Ya des reviews !

IthilWilwarin :Merci pour tes review !On verra pour le conte écrit par Luciole, pis, il a un peu participé au conte, aussi ! Pour Georgia Nicholson, je vois très bien la référence mais j'avoue que j'ai chipé ça à une autre auteuse sur le forum de sdkpowaaa ' Duh, je t'avoue que j'avais pas vu que c'était des cartes de tarot mais bon. C'est gentil de faire remarquer, je ferai plus attention, la prochaine fois !♥ Merci encore, j'espère que le suite te plaira !

I wish I was her :Tu vois, je te l'avais dit lol C'est pour quand, la suite de ta super fic sur Le consentement des persos ?Elle est trop bieeeennnn !♥♥♥

Baka-han :Duh...bah c'est gentil !C'est vrai que quand ça s'arrête au baiser, c'est un peu frustrant !J'espère que dans c'ui-là, j'ai pas fait trop court !Pis, t'façon, j'y mettrai bien une suite, à ce one-shot, c'est vraiment tentant !Au fait, j'espère que ton chat va mieux XD

gasp31 :Courage !Te fais pas avoir par la flemmingite aigue, c'est super chiant !Montre-nous ton conte, je meure d'envie de le lire !huhuhu...c'est qui les victimes ?♥

Spicycocktail :Bah, tente la cagnote, alors !Moi z'aussi z'adore le 5, c'est l'un de mes préférés !♥ J'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira !

Allez, maintenant, place à la fic !

Titre :Médicament

Thème :#28 Médicament (tiens donc ?)

Rating :G (ya vraiment rien de méchant mais couvrez-vous passque y fait froid et yen a un qui chope la crève !XD)

¤¤¤

Médicament

Il fait si froid…Je ne vois presque rien tandis que le vent glacé fouette mon visage. Entre deux rafales, je peux apercevoir les monts enneigés de l'Himalaya, chaîne majestueuse que s'apprête à traverser Akira…et moi-même puisque j'ai décidé de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut afin qu'un jour il décide enfin de se battre contre moi.

Nous arpentons à quelques mètres d'intervalle un étroit chemin glacé collé à la paroi d'une falaise. La tempête de neige n'en finit pas de souffler, si bien que je me demande si Akira est vraiment un être humain. De mon côté j'ai fini par renoncer au confort du Clan Mibu. En même temps, si je ne m'habitue pas aux efforts, Akira ne voudra jamais me combattre. J'en arrive à me demander pourquoi je le suis partout ainsi. Je veux me mesurer à nouveau à lui mais ce n'est plus vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Peut-être que je veux me montrer digne de lui et que le jour où il se retournera vers moi, je serai devenue assez forte pour lui…

Je songe à tout cela pour oublier le froid qui me tenaille. Je marche, tête baissée, une cape de voyage doublée de fourrure enveloppant mon corps. Tant que j'y pense, je me demande si Akira arrive vraiment à supporter ce froid. Certes, il maîtrise parfaitement la glace, mais il reste humain malgré tout. Je ne suis pas si frileuse et pourtant, je suis littéralement congelée. En plus, il est moins couvert que moi. Pourtant, il continue à marcher, tête haute, sans ciller. Il fait des efforts depuis son plus jeune âge et il est devenu assez puissant pour me vaincre, moi, une des taishiros. Même si je n'avais pas de véritables convictions, j'étais quand même l'une des plus puissantes. Il mérite d'être le deuxième homme le plus fort du monde, plus que quiconque. Oui, je l'admets, j'admire ce samouraï en puissance, au sang humain et aux manières sournoises et provocantes. Et c'est pour ça que parfois je veux le tuer, pour détruire cet air suffisant qu'il scotche à son visage lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi, pour me venger du faible que j'ai pour lui.

Ces dernières pensées habituelles m'enragent suffisamment pour que je marche assez vite afin de rattraper Akira qui a légèrement ralenti son rythme de marche. Je parviens à le dépasser puis je me retourne pour me planter devant lui, ce qui le fait stopper. Cependant, il ne dit rien, son visage est penché en avant. Je m'apprête à déballer le fond de mes pensées lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il a l'air mal en point. Je m'approche pour comprendre qu'il est exténué. Du coup, je renonce à toutes mes pensées du moment. Je mets ma main sur son front, bien qu'elle soie gelée, ce qui fait que j'ai l'impression de me brûler.

« -Hé !Ça va aller ?je lui demande stupidement.

-T…t'occupes !me balance-t-il dans un souffle. »

Puis, il me repousse faiblement contre la paroi avant de reprendre sa marche, tel un zombie. Toutefois, je ne me laisse pas faire et reviens à la charge.

« -Hé !Tu crois pas que tu devrais t'arrêter pour te reposer ?Ça fait des jours que tu marches sans t'arrêter. Si tu continues comme ça, c'est une pneumonie que tu vas choper et tu pourras pas atteindre ton but !

-J…j'ai dit :''t'occupes'' ! »

Il essaye à nouveau de me repousser, tout en avançant. Mais c'est peine perdue. A peine m'a-t-il dépassé qu'il s'effondre à terre, épuisé. Là, je pète un câble.

« -Petit con !Espèce d'abruti !Tu crois vraiment que c'est en te faisant du mal comme ça que tu deviendras aussi fort que Kyo ?Non mais vraiment ! »

Son état m'inquiète. Il n'a pas réagi à mon monologue intempestif. Il est mort ?Je touche sa tête du bout des doigts puis je laisse ma main caresser ses cheveux pris dans la neige. Il me semble qu'il y a pas mal de grottes, dans le coin. D'ailleurs, on en a croisées, tout à l'heure. Bon, je préfère avancer, sinon, il va pas être content. Je dégrafe rapidement mon manteau pour le lui coller sur le dos tout en réprimant les frissons qui parcourent l'ensemble de mon corps. A noter :les vêtements de taishiro, c'est de la gnognotte, niveau chaleur. Après avoir fini d'habiller Akira, je le redresse, le maintiens debout comme je peux contre la paroi puis je le charge sur mon dos. Niveau température, ça va déjà un peu mieux. Faut croire que la fièvre, ça réchauffe !J'arpente le chemin en espérant que je trouve une grotte où nous abriter le temps de soigner mon malade et de nous reposer.

Au bout de dix minutes environ, j'aperçois enfin une sorte de petite caverne, recouverte en partie par la neige. Je m'y précipite, toujours avec mon paquet sur le dos. Ça doit être comique à voir :moi, jeune fille toute mince et pratiquement maigrichonne, courant dans la neige avec un jeune homme d'environ quatre-vingt kilos et bien plus grand que moi sur le dos. Comme quoi, les pouvoirs de taishiros peuvent être utiles.

La caverne est assez grande pour un ours se tenant debout sur ses pattes de derrière, ce qui fait que si je trouve du bois, je vais pouvoir faire un feu sans risquer l'asphyxie. Je pose mon fardeau contre le mur de la grotte puis j'entreprends d'explorer les coins sombres. C'est alors que je me prends les pieds dans un truc et que j'atterris par terre, tête la première. Me remettant de mes émotions, je me retourne pour me retrouver nez à dentier avec les reste d'un squelette datant d'il y a longtemps. D'après ses vêtements à moitié rongés et ses bagages, j'en déduis que c'était un paysan qui s'était perdu avec un chargement de bois pour la maison. C'est ce qu'on appelle une chance de cocu. Je prends son fagot et l'amène près d'Akira. Je dispose des pierres en cercle puis j'y mets quelques branchages plus ou moins secs. Ensuite, je retourne près du squelette, je le dépouille de tout ce qui peut m'être utile :argent, vieux bijoux sans grande valeur, morceaux de fourrures encore intacts. Après quoi, je porte le cadavre au milieu de mes branchages, j'y verse un peu de potion spéciale chipée à Hishigi il y a longtemps dans son laboratoire, me permettant d'enflammer plus facilement n'importe quel bois, et, enfin, je procède à l'allumage de mon bûcher. Ça fume, ça crépite, ça crache presque mais, à force de souffle et de quelques tours de passe-passe supplémentaires, ça finit par brûler à peu près convenablement.

Je m'occupe d'Akira qui grelotte légèrement. Je le rapproche du feu pour tenter de le réchauffer. Ses vêtements sont complètements trempés à cause de la neige. Cela risque d'aggraver sa santé déjà pas mal arrangée, ce qui fait que j'entreprends de le déshabiller, sans même penser au fait que je n'ai pas pris l'habitude de voir des hommes nus, surtout qu'Akira est très loin de me déplaire physiquement. Je lui laisse cependant de quoi protéger son intimité et je le recouvre de mon manteau qui est, soit dit en passant, très chaud à côté du feu. J'improvise un étendoir de fortune grâce à quelques branchages. Je reviens à mon malade qui est toujours dans les vapes. Je lui ai fait un petit coussin avec mon sac de voyage. Son front est brûlant, je dois faire baisser sa température. J'avise la neige qui recouvre partiellement l'entrée de la grotte. Je farfouille dans mes affaires pour en sortir une petite écharpe en toile. Je me sers de la neige pour l'humidifier afin de rafraîchir le visage d'Akira. Je laisse le tissu sur son front pendant que je prépare de quoi faire du thé. Tandis que la théière remplie se réchauffe sur des braises à part, je me mets d'un coup à frissonner. Mes vêtements aussi sont un peu trempés. Bon. Akira est toujours inconscient. De toutes façons, je préfère être nue que garder des fringues mouillées quand il caille comme ça. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait.

Mes habits de taishiro sèchent à côté de ceux d'Akira alors que je me sers une petite tasse, assise en tailleur à côté de mon malade, avec pour seul vêtement ma petite culotte.

Je hume doucement ce doux parfum me rappelant mon lointain pays. Le clan commence à me manquer. Yuan, sa famille, Shinrei, Akari, Shihodo, Julian, le chat, et même les autres, Tigre, Bonten, Yuya, Kyo…Cependant, je songe que j'aurai pas deux fois l'occasion de voir Akira dans cet état et de l'avoir à ma merci.

Au fait, pourquoi je m'occupe de lui, comme ça ?Ah oui !Si il crève, je pourrai pas me mesurer à lui. J'avale doucement ma boisson en songeant à quelle sorte de coup je pourrais utiliser pour le battre.

Je me prépare à me verser à nouveau du thé lorsque j'entends un faible gémissement. Akira se met à grelotter de plus belle. Je tâte son front. Il est tout froid !Merde !presque un cadavre de trois jours !Si je fais rien, il va y passer !Bon. Restons calme. Déjà, j'enlève l'écharpe de son visage. Ensuite, je calcule que les habits ne sont toujours pas secs donc, je peux pas le rhabiller. Moi aussi, j'ai un peu froid, du coup. Pourtant, ma peau est chaude…

…

TILT !Une idée !Euh…nan…je peux pas faire ça, il me tuerait. Quoique, si ça le sauve, il aura une dette envers moi. Et puis, de toutes façons, j'ai vraiment trop froid et je commence à fatiguer.

Je soulève délicatement le manteau et me glisse tout contre Akira. Je fais en sorte que mon corps recouvre le sien et le frictionne énergiquement. Ok, bon, c'est pas facile, surtout que nous sommes physiquement de gabarits très différents.

Enfin, au bout d'interminables minutes, je sens sa température corporelle remonter. Épuisée, je m'affale tout contre son torse et je m'aperçois alors que…un torse d'homme est très confortable…Argh !Je me retiens vivement de ne pas le griffer puis, enfin, la tension descend et je me blottis davantage contre lui tout en m'endormant tranquillement.

¤¤¤

Tokito ne vit pas le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune samouraï.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille émergea difficilement de son sommeil. Elle s'aperçut cependant qu'elle était seule sous le manteau. Elle se redressa alors soudainement, un doute lui enserrant les entrailles. Elle était habillée. Et Akira la regardait, assis près du feu, habillé lui aussi.

Il souriait.

Tokito n'osa pas parler, même quand il lui proposa du thé, qu'elle accepta d'un faible hochement de tête. Il lui offrit également des boulettes de riz, et, toujours silencieusement, elle accepta. Même quand il rangea la théière dans son sac de voyage, avec les tasses, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de l'observer.

Enfin, tout fut près pour le départ et Tokito eut l'impression que tout n'était qu'un rêve, un fantasme. Elle éprouva alors le besoin de parler, dire quelque chose, faire prolonger cet instant étrange, ce rêve incompréhensible, comme si elle avait agit en tant qu'automate.

« -Euh…tu sais…pour cette nuit… »

Mais il l'interrompit :

« -Tu m'as sauvé, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je ferai attention, dorénavant.

-Ah…euh…ok…

-Au fait, merci pour le médicament.

-Hein ?Quel médicament ? »

Et contre toute attente, il s'accroupit près d'elle, souleva son menton de deux doigts et déposa un léger baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

« -Fais pas l'innocente !répondit-il enfin. »

Ceci laissa Tokito complètement sonnée. C'était comme si une chaumière lui était tombé sur la tête !Ou bien, une flèche s'était plantée dans son cœur. Elle aut soudain très chaud. Akira se tenait debout à l'entrée de la grotte.

« -Hé bien, Tokito, que fais-tu ?Je vais partir sans toi ! »

La jeune fille hésita un instant…puis, elle se décida enfin.

« -Attends-moi ! »


	8. Kilohertz

Youhou !Et un petit thème pour frustrer notre cher ami Akira ! XD♥ Mais d'abord, RaR :

Zorro la tortue :Duh...en quoi il était triste ?ptet nostalgique, je dirais :) Moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup.

I wish I was her :T'en fais pas !Il paraît que faire l'amour soigne temporairement la migraine ! XD

gasp31 :J'avais bien compris que ton truc c'était Kyo/Yuya. Perso, après avoir lu le chapitre 301 (je crois), je n'éprouve plus le besoin de les mettre ensemble.♥

Syolen :T'as remarqué aussi ?C'est marrant, en effet, elle n'aime pas s'avouer ses propres sentiments et Akira, c'est pire. C'est sûr qu'entre eux c'est ''qui aime bien châtie bien''. perso, j'adooooooooore cette façon de voir les choses et ça me correspond aussi parfaitement huhuhu...♥Je pense que c'est ça qui fait le charme du couple TokitoxAkira. Valà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !♥

**Titre :**Kilohertz  
**Auteuse :**Daffy ze hinti  
**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :**PG-13 (à cause de la drogue)  
**Thème (numéro et nom) :**#17 kilohertz  
**Disclaimer :**Les persos sont à Akimine Kamijyo et je reçois pas d'argent pour ce genre de connerie XD

¤¤¤

Kilohertz

Des kilohertz et des kilohertz se répandaient sous le chapiteau, tels une nuée d'insectes invisibles venant bourdonner dans les arcades métallisées des raveurs. Ils étaient des centaines agglutinés autour des baffles géantes, vomissant rythmes effrénés, décibels sur décibels de kilohertz, comme cherchant à percer les tympans des raveurs inconscients. Les flics surveillaient la fête, tenant lieu dans un champ, conscients qu'ils ne pourraient pas interpeller tous les fournisseurs de drogue. Aussi, ils avaient du mal à rester concentrer sur leur besogne, s'envoyant des vannes bon marché à travers les fréquences de leurs radios, si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le groupe des Shiseiten & Associés, chasseurs de primes, s'introduire innocemment mais sûrement parmi les raveurs. Ils étaient quatre. Cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'ils oeuvraient ensemble pour chasser les têtes mises à prix. Leur chef, Mittarai Tôkishiro alias Akari depuis qu'il s'était métamorphosé en femme véritable grâce à une opération chirurgicale, leur indiqua à chacun leurs directions de déploiement par des signes de mains convenus entre eux. Elle s'occupait de surveiller l'activité policière et des teufeurs tandis que Bontenmaru fonçait farfouiller les alentours des enceintes géantes. Luciole allait à droite et le jeune Akira à gauche. Ils recherchaient un dealer, indic à mi-temps, qui revendait une drogue étrange, nouvelle, qui augmentait les capacités du cerveau à déceler des sons de très hautes fréquences, dépassant les kilohertz audibles normalement par des humains. Cet effet particulièrement inhabituel était également très dangereux puisqu'à base de l'annihilation méthodique de certaines neurones grâce à une hormone nouvelle produite par certains animaux génétiquement modifiés, ce qui créait une dépendance rapide et fatale au bout de quelques mois de prises régulières. Le dealer avait un fournisseur qui lui-même devait connaître des producteurs, ce qui intéressait quelques enquêteurs travaillant pour les stups. Enfin, leur travail à eux, c'était d'attraper les fugitifs et de les échanger contre les primes qu'ils se partageaient ensuite entre eux.

Akira était le plus jeune, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, mais pas le plus nul. Du moins, pas de tous les chasseurs de primes. A vrai dire, c'était le plus faible des quatre chasseurs de primes les plus forts, ce qui n'était pas rien, et, de toute façon, jamais il ne le reconnaîtrait. Surtout devant les autres.

Il se fondit silencieusement et discrètement dans la foule, tentant de paraître aussi naturel qu'invisible. Cependant, ce n'était pas tellement facile étant donné les mouvements brusques des raveurs ainsi que sa petite taille. A un moment, il évita un type qui venait de finir son pogo avec un pote, de justesse, ce qui le fit heurter quelqu'un dans son dos. A peine s'était-il redressé qu'il cherchait déjà sa cible, sans s'excuser. Toutefois, un poids mort sur son bras lui indiqua que lui aussi était devenu une cible.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se pendait lourdement à son bras. Elle devait être encore plus jeune que lui, avec ses membres extrêmement fins. Ses cheveux étaient vert radioactif et elle riait bêtement en se penchant sur le côté en le regardant bizarrement, comme si elle avait lu quelque chose en lui. Ce fut du moins l'impression qu'il eut lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était une jeune victime de la nouvelle drogue. En temps normal, il la laisserait plantée là et aurait continué ses recherches. Cependant, le fait est qu'elle s'était procurée de la drogue HF, pour Haute Fréquence, et cela pouvait lui servir, surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir d'amis à elle dans le coin. Il se résigna donc à sa besogne, savourant d'avance la tête que feraient les autres quand ils le verraient avec le dealer tant recherché. Il s'imaginait déjà la colère d'Akari et les yeux pleurnichards de Bontenmaru. Luciole n'était pas compté dans le lot puisqu'il était impassible à tout ce qu'il se passait. Tant qu'il avait sa paye, tout lui convenait.

Akira entraîna avec lui la jeune fille, ou plutôt, elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui et riait sans aucune raison apparente. Afin de paraître plus crédible, il tenta de faire comme la plupart des jeunes raveurs, c'est-à-dire, à rire bêtement et à prendre sa compagne par la taille en l'embrassant dans le cou, ce que la jeune fille ne semblait pas détester. Vu qu'elle était dans un état second, il essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il cherchait de la came. Il lui sembla qu'elle hochait de la tête mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'emmener avec lui. Aussi, il se décida à la prendre avec lui, dans sa recherche, afin que, si jamais elle l'apercevait avant lui, elle essaye de l'attirer pour avoir à nouveau de l'HF. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la foule, espérant trouver plus facilement le fruit de leurs recherches au cas où il vendrait un peu plus à l'extérieur, ce qui permit à Akira de détailler la fille. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, ne devait avoir pas plus de quinze ou seize ans, dix-huit, à la rigueur mais pas plus. Elle portait un débardeur noir, une jupe écossaise noire et blanche ainsi que d'énormes New Rocks à sangles argentées aux pieds. Une gotho pouffe, quoi !Donc, rien de bien intéressant selon Akira qui, décidément, ne comprenait rien à ses congénères. Dépité, il scruta à nouveau les alentours, gardant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

Soudain, il sentit une agitation. La jeune fille lui montrait le parking, situé de l'autre côté de la route et non surveillé par la police. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se scotcha à lui pour l'embrasser dans le coup et glisser sa main sous son tee-shirt.

« -Hé !Non !Je suis pas là pour ça !s'écria-t-il, paniqué et rouge comme une pivoine. »

Elle fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Akira comprit qu'il avait fait une bourde lorsqu'elle se décida à partir, vexée. Comprenant que, dans ce parking pouvait aussi se trouver l'homme qu'il recherchait, il se ravisa et rattrapa la jeune fille. En vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait s'en sortir si jamais il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les filles, surtout dans ce genre de situation, étant vierge en tout point. Au pire, il la laisserait plantée là, sans autre forme de procès.

« -Désolé, je voulais pas te vexer. Viens ! »

Puis, il l'entraîna vers le parking tandis qu'elle se raccrochait à lui, telle une sangsue. C'était presque exagéré.

Une fois dans le parking, alors qu'elle se serrait encore plus contre lui, il scruta chaque véhicule, chaque recoin mais rien n'attira son attention. Soudain, la fille le plaqua violemment contre une voiture et se mit à l'embrasser avec fougue. Surpris par la violence de la situation et par la force de la jeune fille, il se laissa faire et finit même par profiter de ce moment de répit. Après tout, vu qu'il ne trouvait rien, il avait parfaitement le droit d'en profiter, non ?Et puis, ses collègues le chambraient sans arrêt sur sa virginité totale alors, autant leur clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute !Transporté par ces pensées plus ou moins malsaines, il inversa la situation et se retrouva en train de plaquer la jeune fille contre la voiture et à l'embrasser passionnément, glissant une main sous son débardeur puis sous sa jupe.

Elle s'accrochait désespérément à sa nuque, passant sa main dans ses cheveux châtains clairs, laissant chacun de ses gestes diriger la danse. Elle en arriva à remonter sa jambe gauche pour l'attirer encore plus contre elle.

Akira ne savait pas ce qui dirigeait ses gestes. Était-ce l'instinct ou simplement ses maigres connaissances en la matières qui prenaient le dessus ?Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et l'entendit gémir. Étrangement, il eut l'impression qu'elle râlait un peu. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa curiosité qu'une horrible douleur s'abattit sur son crâne et il se sentit tomber dans un trou noir infiniment grand.

A son réveil, il n'était plus contre la voiture mais dans une caravane sombre, éclairée seulement par une faible lampe de chevet. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était ligoté et bâillonné comme un vulgaire saucisson. Il tenta de se libérer mais les liens étaient solides. Il chercha ensuite à se ramper mais de grosses chaussures noires lui barrèrent le chemin. Il leva la tête et reconnu la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Ou plutôt, qu'il accompagnait. Elle était armée d'un énorme Desert Eagle et le holster approprié à l'arme était attaché à sa cuisse droite, en compagnie d'une paire de petits scalpels tranchants.

« -Bien dormi ?demanda-t-elle, ironique. »

Elle baissa le bâillon pour pouvoir discuter.

« -Qui es-tu ?fut la seule chose qu'Akira trouva à répondre, tant la douleur au crâne était insoutenable.

-Ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire ?Je cherchais Dennis Portman, le dealer et, apparemment, je n'était pas la seule, ne, chasseur de prime ?

-Tu fais une erreur en consommant cette drogue, elle te détruit petit à petit et…

-S'il te plaît, ne me sors pas le chapitre ''joli cœur'', je déteste perdre mon temps de cette façon, répliqua-t-elle, ennuyée. Je ne suis pas droguée, j'ai joué la comédie afin d'empocher la prime.

-Tu…tu es une hunter, toi aussi ?

-Je rêve ou j'ai frappé trop fort ?Tu es tellement doué que j'ai compris tout de suite qui tu étais, Akira. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai trouvé ta carte d'identité. Ne t'en fais pas pour le dealer, j'ai déjà empoché la prime. Tu es resté inconscient bien assez de temps pour que les flics le cueillent à quelques mètres de cette caravane, après que je les ai appelés. Vois-tu, tu ne fais pas assez attention à ton environnement, je t'ai eu comme un débutant. A vrai dire, je suis tellement mauvaise comédienne que j'ai pensé un instant que tu avais calculé mon coup mais, heureusement, tu es trop crédule. »

Elle regarda sa montre.

« -Je suis vraiment désolée mais la fête va toucher à sa fin et je tiens à partir le plus discrètement possible. Ta compagnie fut agréable, mon chéri. Espérons que l'on refasse équipe ensemble, un de ces jours ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif. Tentant d'éviter de céder à la panique, il se décida à répondre :

« -Crève ! »

Elle sourit, souleva son visage de deux doigts et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Akira fut trop surpris pour réagir, encore une fois, et se laissa faire. Puis, la jeune fille se releva, se dirigea vers la porte mais, au moment de sortir, elle se retourna.

« -Que ce jour sois gravé dans ta mémoire comme celui où tu as failli voler la proie du Hunter Mibu Tokito. »

Elle fit ensuite une révérence puis sortit, laissant la porte entrouverte.


	9. Musique

Bijour ti li monde !!!Ok, bon, ça fait des mois que j'ai pas uplaodé !Honte sur moi !ce que je foutais ?Euh...études...pis, normalement, j'ai fait un fanart AkiToki pour 30 baisers sur le thème ''dites aaaah'' donc vous ne le verrez pas ici et la fic comptera seulement 29 chapitres. Donc, valà. Bon, je suis pas en forme, ces derniers tyemps, c'est pour ça que les deux que je vous mets ce soir seront quelque peu tristes ou mélancoliques...enfin.

Titre :Musique

Auteuse :daffy ze hinti

Genre :Romance/Drama (pour une fois)

Thème :#14 Musique

PG :G (ya vraiment rien de choquant)

Note :Je sais qu'il est super court mais j'avais pas l'inspi pis en plus, j'étais vraiment déprimée...

RaR :

I wish i was her :J'espère que mon conseil t'a bien servi !♥je suis contente que le dernier t'ai plu, j'avais peur qu'il ne plaise pas mais on dirait que j'étais inspirée !

lullaby12 :je coris que j'ai déjà répondu à ta question par mail mais je suis aps sûre. En gros, trouve-toi un résumé du tome 32 ou au moins de la fin et tu comprendras ♥A quand la suite de CardCaptor Sasuke ? XD et non, ta question n'étais pas stupide, moi-même au début, je croyais que c'était une fille pis j'ai compris que c'était un garçon jusqu'à la superbe révélation du tome 32 (ne fais pas de conclusions trop hâtives, si ça se trouve, Tokito est hermaphrodite ou assexuée...)

Larethiana :Ravie que ça vous plaise !¤clin d'oeil charmeur comme dans la pub de Harry's¤Normalement, si tout se passe bien (mais je ne promets rien passque avec l'inspi capricieuse qui me caractérise, c'est pas gagné) il devrait y avoir 29 chapitres (étant donné que j'ai fait le thème "dites aaaah" au format fanart, publié sur le livejournal 30 baisers) avec un thème différent à chaque fois. j'espère que les prochains te plairont également ♥

yume no mizuki :Moi z'aussi, z'adooooore les fontes des glaces, surtout lorsque Akira en fait partie lol j'ai pris ce titre à cause d'une réplique d'Akari à Tokito dans la fanfic Les liseuses de Baka Yohko où elle lui dit :"Tu as un glaçon à faire fondre" ce qui m'a fait bien marrer !♥

Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour le chapitre précédent et merci à tous les autres, bien sûr !Alors, bonne fic !

¤¤¤

Musique

Des milliers de petites notes s'égrènent avec légèreté au fil du temps. Elles se répercutent doucement sur les lieux, faisant écho à l'environnement et tout m'est révélé comme si je voyais à nouveau. Ce tableau magnifique s'impose à moi, dévoilant ton corps à mes sens en alerte. La finesse de tes formes que j'ai si longtemps convoitées, ton visage lumineux, avec ce sourire étrange alors que tu me regarde. On ne dirait pas mais j'ai envie de pleurer. Mes yeux n'ont plus versé de larme depuis que je les ai condamnés. Je m'approche de toi, étendue au sol, tes épées à quelques mètres de toi. Je te contemple à nouveau. Tes yeux sont figés et pourtant, tu as l'air serein. Je m'accroupie près de toi et caresse ta joue. Ta peau est si douce sous mes mains rugueuses. Qui eut cru que moi, Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel je tomberai amoureux de toi, ex-Taishiro Mibu Tokito ?Je te prends dans mes bras et te serre contre moi. Tu es froide. Je regrette tant. Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas pu te rendre heureuse.

Je me penche doucement vers tes lèvres pour y goûter une seule et unique fois. Je te repose à terre et forme un cercueil de glace autour de ton corps.

La pluie a cessé de tomber pourtant, elle continue sa musique triste en moi. Le son de ta voix légère et si puissante, pourtant, me manquera. Je ne crois pas que je m'en remettrai. Je t'ai vengée mais cette musique ne cesse de jouer de sa sombre mélodie. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Tokito.

¤¤¤

Déprimant ne ?le prochain sera ptet un peu moins dégoulinant !♥


	10. Le bruit des vagues

Re-bijour ti li monde !Donc, voilà comme promis le deuxièmle que j'ai fait dernièrement. un peu moins triste que l'autre mais tout autant dégoulinant et vraiment blasant à souhait !Enfin, dans le sens où je suis pas allée très loin pour l'écrire...M'enfin je suis tout de même ouverte à toutes suggestions et c'est valable pour tous les autres, bien entendu !Vous avez même le droit de m'engueuler si ya un truc qui va pas (évitez tout de même les insultes bien que je pense que vous soyez suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas m'en envoyer).

Titre :Le bruit des vagues

Auteuse :Daffy ze hinti

Genre :Romance

PG :G

Thème :#29 Le bruit des vagues (tiens donc ?)

Bonne lecture !♥

¤¤¤

Le bruit des vagues

Tu m'en parlais souvent, pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais vue. En fait, tu m'as tellement décris ce roulement étrange que j'en suis venue à me demander si cela ressemblait à un canon. En fait, cela se rapprocherait plus du grondement du tonnerre, mais en plus doux. Ma mère aussi m'en avait parlé, il y a longtemps. Je m'en souviens à présent qu'Akari a enlevé le sceau de Hishigi. Je souris. Tu te souviens ?Tu m'avais dit que tu m'emmènerais, un jour. Et puis, tu as disparu, sans laisser de traces. Je suis partie à ta recherche il y a cinq ans mais il n'y avait aucune trace de toi nulle part. Même mes cartes sont restées muettes et je n'ai pas osé demander à Mlle Sakuya de m'aider. Où es-tu allé ?J'avais encore tant de choses à te dire. Je m'assieds sur le sable, calme, mélancolique. Devant moi, la mer va et vient dans un cycle éternel, comme pour signifier son immortalité. Une larme glisse sur ma joue. J'ai tellement espéré, tellement imaginé nos retrouvailles…j'en suis venue à sentir ta puissante aura alors que tu étais absent. Même là, j'ai l'impression de la ressentir à nouveau. Désespérée, je cache mon visage dans mes mains, oubliant toute fierté. Après tout, je suis seule.

« -Tokito ? »

Je relève la tête, intriguée, surprise. La personne se trouve derrière moi, je me retourne vivement.

« -T…toi ? »

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, en même temps que le roulement de l'océan, tandis que je me jette au coup d'Akira pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ignorant toute forme de pudeur. Il ne semble pas résister à mon étreinte, pourtant, je me détache de lui, me rendant compte de la situation. Je sais que je suis plus rouge que Yuya lorsque j'évoque sa relation plus qu'ambiguë envers Kyo et je me retourne afin d'éviter le regard moqueur d'Akira qui va sûrement pas me rater après cette démonstration un peu trop démonstrative des sentiments les plus profonds que j'éprouve pour lui.

« -Alors…euh…hésité-je, timide. Où étais-tu passé pendant toutes ces années ?On t'a cherché partout !

-J'ai juste voyagé un peu, me répond-t-il simplement. »

Puis, contre toute attente, il se rapproche de moi, dans mon dos, et me serre fortement dans ses bras.

« -Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Tokito. »

¤¤¤

Un ch'tit commentaires pour la route ?♥


	11. Obstacle

Hello la compagnie !Wow !Ca faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant de reviews en trois jours !je remercie tous mes lecteurs de leurs chaleureux encouragements !♥Et maintenant, sans plus attendre, passons aux RaR :

I wish I was her :Merci beaucoup !J'espère que celui-là te plaira également !

Yume no mizuki :Doki !♥Je connais parfaitement ce geznre de réaction !

peckforever :je suis contente que le AkiToki fasse partie de tes préférés !♥Je troiuve qu'il y a énormément de KyoYuya, c'est la raison principale qui fait que je n'écris pas sur eux (en même temps, c'est tellement évident, leurs sentiments, que c'est pas la peine !lol)

Syolen :Merci !Bah, faut savoir que deux personnes qui se disputent comme ça, c'est vraiment amusant à voir !♥

Baka-han :Heureuse de participer à ta reconversion lol !Nan, c'est sûr, faudrait éviter le croisement AkiToki, ça serait catastrophique !j'imagine bien Tokito timide mais UNIQUEMENT fasse à Akira. Ensuite, c'est vrai qu'elle est bien bourrine avec les autres !lol je suis contente d'avoir réussi à diversifier mes one-shot. A vrai dire, moi aussi, j'avais peur de faire quelque chose de redondant (remarque, j'ai quand même cette impression, c'est bizarre !) mais apparemment, ça va !♥Repeins bien ta plante verte !(laisse-moi deviner :elle est jaune, nan ?)

Célia (Goku) :je suis contente que le couple et mes one-shot te plaisent !♥Et moi aussi, j'adore Goku !♥vive Saiyuki et les AkiToki !!!niaaaah...

Bon, maintenant, présentation du one-shot de ce soir :

Titre :Obstacle

Genre :Léger humour/Romance...je me suis inspirée d'un passage dans l'épisode VI de StarWars entre Leïa et Yan Solo, sauf que là, j'ai inversé les rôles alors, vous voilà prévenus !nan, j'déconne, ya rien de choquant !

Rating :G

Thème :#25 Obstacle

PS :j'ai prévu un deuxième one-shot alors partez pas tout de suite à la fin ! ;)

¤¤¤

Obstacle

J'arrive pas à comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?Bon, ok, elle est douce, gentille, elle s'inquiète tout le temps pour tout le monde, elle a de la poitrine…J'en ai marre !Pourquoi c'est à elle qu'il s'intéresse ?pourquoi cette fille faible ?Et puis, pourquoi ils ne se montrent pas davantage ?Ils se tiennent la main, ils se font des câlins, mais pourquoi ne s'embrassent-ils pas ?Bon, c'est vrai, je passe mon temps à les embêter mais Akira ne semble pas comprendre mon manège. Il ne fait que rigoler quand je m'énerve. Et Yuya non plus, ne comprend pas. En même temps, elle est tellement peu perspicace…il faut que j'en ai le cœur net !

¤¤¤

« -Akira ?Est-ce que je peux te parler seul ?demanda timidement Tokito.

-Bien sûr ! »

Il délaissa Tigre rouge qui était alors en grande conversation avec lui, le coupant net dans ses explications, ce qui le fit enrager. Cependant, pour une raison X, Kyo le rappela à l'ordre avant qu'il ne ruine le courage de Tokito en s'attaquant au plus jeune des shiseiten. Celui-ci accompagna la jeune fille jusque sur un pont dans le jardin Mibu.

« -Dis, euh…je voulais savoir…

-Oui ?

-Euh…est-ce que tu aimes Yuya ?

-Bien sûr que je l'aime ! »

Ce ton d'évidence fit mal à l'ancienne taishiro mais elle se décida à être digne, se faire détester était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

« -Bien alors… »

Elle inspira un grand coup, prenant son courage à deux mains.

« -...alors…je ne vous gênerai plus !acheva-t-elle solennellement. »

Akira se mit à rire, ce qui la vexa profondément.

« -Quoi ?!

-Tu n'as pas compris ?répliqua-t-il. »

Il rapprocha son visage du sien.

« -C'est ma sœur ! »

Quoi ?C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« -Tu es vraiment crédule, gamine ! »

Puis, il se pencha davantage vers elle et l'embrassa.


	12. Scandale

Voilà, comme promis, le deuxième one-shot !Huhuhuhuhu...j'étais morte de rire quand j'ai eu cette idée !je sais pas si ça donne bien mais bon. A vous de me donner votre avis !♥

Titre :Scadanle euh...Scandale

Genre :Humour (un peu léger, je l'admets)

rating :G

Thème :#3 Sandale euh...Scandale

Note :Pas grand chose à signaler, dans celui-là. l'est un peu court, je sais, comme le précédent, mais je suis en train de chier ma première année de chimie alors je suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, veuillez me pardonner.

PUB : j'annonce aux fans de crossovers bizarres et du AkiToki que la fic "Nouveau Combat" (Crossover slayers/SDK) de Sweet Tsubaki est terrible !!!

Annonce :j'ai créé une C2 sur AkiToki nommée "Ice Side of the Moon". Si un auteur de fanfic contenant un AkiToki dans une de ses fics désire y mettre sa fic, qu'il me le fasse savoir, je l'y mettrai immédiatement !♥

Bien, et maintenant, place à la fic !!!!!!!!

¤¤¤

Scandale

« -Muahahahahahaaa !!!!Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi !Je suis plus fort que vous, sales faces de citron !!! »

Tokito traduisit à Akira en gros ce que voulait dire la personne en face d'eux. Cela faisait trois jours que tous deux avaient été engagés pour retrouver et assassiner un certain Ernest René Rosenberg, auteur à lui tout seul du massacre d'une famille noble française. Les deux complices avaient tôt fait de le retrouver mais pour ce qui était de le tuer…c'était comme si il avait été immortel !Aucune de leurs attaques, même combinées n'arrivait à l'atteindre et ils étaient en fâcheuse posture. En effet, Rosenberg semblait posséder des pouvoirs étranges :il arrivait à les blesser à divers endroits sans qu'ils n'arrivent à l'apercevoir. Tokito pouvait tenir très longtemps du fait de ses capacités naturelles mais Akira, bien qu'habitué aux efforts, semblait inexplicablement affaibli et avait du mal à tenir le rythme, bien qu'il faisait tout pour que ça passe inaperçu. Il y avait un truc, c'était sûr. Cependant, même les yeux du cœur d'Akira ne parvenait à trouver la faille chez leur ennemi. Tokito était sûre que cela crevait les yeux. Tout, dans l'attitude de leur ennemi, voulait que l'on pense qu'il était invincible. C'était un coup de bluff et la faille était là. Seulement, c'était trop évident.

« -Vous êtes vraiment des moins que rien et totalement suicidaires. Vraiment. Une gamine et un simple paysan ne peuvent rien contre moi. Surtout le paysan qui joue aux épées ! »

La chose à ne pas dire. Effectivement, il n'avait jamais affronté de berserk mais l'état actuel de Tokito l'affranchit de ce manque d'expérience…et de prudence. Contrairement à auparavant, les attaques de la jeune fille portaient, étant donné la puissance qui l'habitait alors, tandis qu'elle hurlait de toutes ses forces :

« -AKIRA EST LE SAMOURAÏ LE PLUS PUISSANT DU MONDE !!!!ET JE SUIS LA SEULE A POUVOIR LE BATTRE !!!! »

Enfin, à force de le frapper à divers endroits, elle réussit à le ralentir suffisamment puis, elle lui trancha la tête sans autre forme de procès. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon, visiblement remis en état. Leur ennemi avait sans doute utilisé un sort de ralentissement.

« -Mission accomplie, annonça-t-elle, calmée.

-...

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens de nous faire un magnifique scandale juste parce qu'il m'a traité de paysan ? »

Tokito se mit à pâlir franchement puis à rougir.

« -Mais…mais…mais…comment…

-Tu as crié en japonais…et lui a parlé en japonais également, sans que tu t'en aperçoives.

-Mais…mais…euh…c'était sous l'effet de la colère et… »

Mais il l'interrompit dans sa justification par un long et fougueux baiser passionné. Puis, il s'empara de la tête de leur ennemi pour l'enrouler dans un sac, tandis que Tokito reprenait ses esprits.

« -Mais…mais…mais…mais je rêve !!Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? »

Il s'interrompit dans son activité visant à fouiller dans le corps de Rosenberg la carte de la grotte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient présentement.

« -Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir trouvé ça désagréable, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Serais-tu une jeune fille délicate, en fin de compte ?Ou bien, aurais-tu peur de moi ?

-Je…je n'ai pas peur !! »

Et, pour consolider son argument, elle l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa à son tour.

« -Et bien alors ?Tu ne fais que répondre à mon invitation de tout à l'heure, répliqua-t-il. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Tokito étant à fleur de peau depuis son combat, elle le gifla avec force. Il la regarda alors sans comprendre puis elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, ce qui les fit tomber douloureusement sur le sol, dégageant du même coup un peu de poussière. Cependant, la jeune fille ne voulait pas en rester là et décida de prendre les choses en main pour prouver à Akira ce qu'elle valait. Elle s'attaqua ainsi aux habits du samouraï qui commençait, lui, à se demander si sa provocation n'avait pas été un peu loin.

Ils mirent beaucoup de temps à revenir de la grotte.


	13. Qui dit mieux ?

je remarque qu'il y a déjà quelques lecteurs qui se sont avidement jetés sur ce chapitre mais je leur répondrai au prochain. Aussi, ainsi que je l'avais prévu, RaR :

I wish I was her :Oui, c'est sûr !A voir comment je les pervertis, surtout dans ''Bonbon'', ya pas de quoi s'étonner !♥Merci !Je ferai de mon mieux !

Sweet Tsubaki :Je suis légèrement un peu plus inspirée, ces temps-ci, ainsi qu'on peut le constater sur l'Harmonite Kyûjyû !Huhuhuhu...Toki draguant Akichan façon Solo, effectivement, ça peut être marrant !♥Pour info, Face de citrons est une insulte raciste que j'ai lue dans une bd où un soldat américain veut se venger des asiatiques et un de ses collègues explique à Lara Croft (la bd s'appelle Dark Aeons, énorme !!!) que des faces de citron ont tué sont fils, en parlant des japonais, donc, fais attention si tu veux l'employer. c'est vrai qu'elle est marrante, vue comme ça, mais ça peut vexer ou porter à confusion donc, fais attention :)

Gasp31 :Merci !Celui-là aussi, est pas mal !J'essaierai de faire encore de l'humour dans les prochains !♥

peckforever :Evidemment !C'est Akira et Tokito, quand même !Il fallait qu'ils fassent ''souffrir'' l'autre le plus possible !♥Hum...trois, ça va être dur...je n'ai pas encore choisi le prochain thème. Faut dire aussi qu'il reste encore la moitié de la liste à faire, le thème ''Dites aaah'' étant un fanart publié sur le LJ 30 baisers. je cherche d'autres idées originales mais c'est difficile. Enfin, je vais faire de mon mieux !♥

Syolen :Pas de quoi, pas de quoi !¤s'envoie des fleurs¤Heureuse d'avoir contribué à améliorer ta journée !♥J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également !♥

yume no mizuki :lol Merci beaucoup !J'espère que celui-ci aussi va te faire rire !♥

Bon, bah voilà. En tout, j'ai 38 reviews et, francyement, ça faisait des années que j'en avais pas eu autant !MERCI A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!¤éclate en sanglots¤

Titre :Qui dit mieux

Genre :Humour (victime :Shinrei Muahahahahéhéhé !!!)

Thèmes :#10 n°10 et #6 Entre le rêve et la réalité

Rating :PG-13 (à cause des nombreuses allusions suggestives huhuhuhu)

Chanson utilisée :_Qui dit mieux_ de la Rue Ketanou

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤

Qui dit mieux

_Il était tout seul dessus  
Elle était toute seule en dessous  
Il était sans pardessus  
Et elle était sans dessous  
Le lit était sans dessus dessous  
Elle n'était pas déçue  
Il avait des sous  
_

Akira se pencha sur Tokito et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés par de longues heures d'Amour intensif, criant leur nom, mesurant la profondeur des sentiments de l'autre par l'intensité de leurs caresses passionnées, s'épuisant à prouver à l'autre sa supériorité énergétique pour finalement s'effondrer devant la vitalité de l'autre.

_Il était tout seul dessus  
Elle était toute seule en dessous  
Il était sans pardessus  
Et elle était sans dessous  
Le lit était sans dessus dessous  
Elle n'était pas déçue  
Il avait des sous  
Elle avait un amant  
Et moi une paire de cornes _

Qui dit mieux ?

Shinrei se réveilla en sursaut. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de rêver de ce genre de chose ?La fille de Fubuki, en plus. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement attiré –il n'oserait jamais- mais tenait beaucoup à elle. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il aperçut la corne de brume accrochée au mur, il douta que cet espèce de fantasme fut réellement un rêve. Inquiet, il se leva, ne prenant pas la peine de couvrir son torse nu, pour sortir dans le couloir du palais, Mibu, se remémorant son étrange rêve, accompagné d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Ils étaient deux dessus  
Elle était toute seule en dessous  
Ils étaient sans pardessus  
Elle était sans dessous  
Le lit était sans dessus dessous  
Elle n'était pas déçue  
Ils avaient des sous  
Elle avait deux amants  
Et moi deux paires de cornes _

Qui dit mieux ?

La porte du placard s'ouvrit alors, et Bontenmaru en sortit en se frottant les mains d'un air sadique. Il s'approcha alors du lit tandis qu'une ombre sortait du placard.

_Ils étaient trois dessus  
Elle était toute seule en dessous  
Ils étaient sans pardessus  
Elle était sans dessous  
Le lit était sans dessus dessous  
Elle n'était pas déçue  
Ils avaient des sous  
Elle avait trois amants  
Et moi trois paires de cornes _

Qui dit mieux ?

Shinrei rougit alors que Tigre Rouge se joignait aux ébats, profitant de la disponibilité d'Akira pour lui prouver de manière virile l'amitié et le respect qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

_Ils étaient quatre dessus  
Elle était toute seule en dessous  
Ils étaient sans pardessus  
Elle était sans dessous  
Le lit était sans dessus dessous  
Elle n'était pas déçue  
Ils avaient beaucoup de sous  
Elle avait quatre amants  
Et moi quatre paires de cornes _

Qui dit mieux ?

Shinrei savait la véritable nature d'Akari mais n'osait pas, cependant, imaginer ce qui se trouvait sous cette magnifique apparence féminine. C'était maintenant chose faite et il se demandait ce qui rendait Akira si attirant aux yeux de ses compagnons de combat, Tokito possédant des arguments évidents.

_Ils étaient dix dessus  
Elle était toute seule en dessous  
Ils étaient sans pardessus  
Elle était sans dessous  
Le lit était sans dessus dessous  
Elle n'était pas déçue  
Ils avaient beaucoup de sous  
Elle avait dix amants_

_Qui dit mieux ?  
_  
Shinrei n'en croyait plus ses yeux. Il avait à présent se dresser devant lui les désirs malsains d'une filles et neuf personnes de sexe masculin :Akira, Akari, Bontenmaru, Tigre Rouge, Yukimura, Keikoku, Julian, Yuan, Kyo…Neuf ?La chanson précisait bien dix ?Keikoku, complètement nu, se tourna alors vers son frère traumatisé.

« -Shinrei !Tu viens ?T'a failli manquer la fête !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

_Ils étaient cent dessus  
Elle était toute seule en dessous  
Ils étaient sans pardessus  
Elle était sans dessous  
Le lit était sans dessus dessous  
Elle n'était pas déçue  
Ils avaient beaucoup de sous  
Elle avait cent amants  
_  
Shinrei s'arrêta devant la porte de la fille de Fubuki et déglutit. Collant son oreille à la porte, il put se rassurer momentanément que toute cette mascarade n'était qu'un rêve :il entendait des cris étouffés ainsi que des ''Tokito'' et des ''Akira'' diffus, accompagnés d'onomatopées suggestives diverses et variées. Il se redressa en soupirant de soulagement.

« -Shinrei ? »

Il sursauta puis se tourna vers un Luciole aussi chaudement vêtu qu'au jour de sa naissance.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Keikoku ?répondit le concerné d'un œil suspicieux sur la tenue particulière du maître du feu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?Viens !Tu vas manquer la fête ! »

Quand ce cauchemar finirait-il ?

¤¤¤

Alors ?Ca passe ou ça casse ?é.è Une chtite reveiw, please ?♥


	14. Retour à la maison

Retour à la maison

« Kyo !

Je t'ai manqué, on dirait ! »

Effectivement, le démon aux yeux rouges étaient enfin réapparu auprès de Yuya, trois ans après sa disparition. S'ensuivit alors un langoureux baiser, devant toute la Kyo-team, entre Yuya et le dernier des Mibu. Un très long baiser…

« Waouh !s'était exclamé Yukimura. »

…vraiment très, très long. Tous étaient bouche bée.

« Dites, ils doivent pas reprendre leur respiration à un moment ou à un autre ?avait demandé Sasuke.

En théorie, oui…en théorie, avait répondu Bontenmaru. »

Puis, après avoir fait une petite fête, tout le monde était rentré chez soi. Même moi.

Je garde de ces retrouvailles un sentiment indéfinissable, mélancolique. Akira, quand vas-tu rentrer à la maison ?Je m'ennuie tant de toi. Où peux-tu bien être à présent ?Tu disparais, comme ça, tu m'abandonnes. Peut-être as-tu trouvé quelqu'un plus intéressant que moi ?Je t'aime, tu le sais. Nous nous sommes unis dans ce désert, après avoir démonté une caravane de pillards. Quelle nuit merveilleuse !Nous avons appris à nous connaître mutuellement, mêlant nos corps, communiant nos âmes, nous avons fait l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Nous avons vécu tant d'aventures, nous nous sommes sauvés la vie plusieurs fois, défiant la Mort à l'extrême.

Mais tu n'es pas là. Je me sens si seule !Rentre vite de ton voyage, tu me manques déjà !

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre…

« Tokito !Je suis rentré ! »

La jeune fille rejoignit son amant puis le gifla pour ensuite l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Où étais-tu ?Ça fait une heure que t'as disparu !

J'étais juste allé au marché !On a plus rien à manger ! »

Tokito parut réfléchir quelques secondes.

« On verra ça plus tard !Rattrapons le temps perdu, mon chéri !

Que… ?HEY !!!PAS LA CEINTURE !!!LÂCHE MON AKAMA !!!TOKITO !!! »


	15. Débordement

**Titre :**Débordement  
**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :**PG  
**Thème (numéro et nom) :**#27 Débordement  
**Disclaimer :**Pas n'a moi, Akira appartient à Tokito et l'ensemeble appartient à Akimine Kamijyo qui appartient à lui-même.  
Note :Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit, en même temps, j'avais pas l'inspi. j'espère cependant que ce ''léger lime'' pardonnera ce retard !♥

RaR :

Gasp31 :Huhu...il est possible que je fasse un mix avec mario kart et les prinnies de disgaea (PRINNY DOOD !!!)

Sweet Tsubaki :Huh...si déjà tu la trouve perverse...là, tu vas mourir !♥Je me suis bien amusée !!!

Syolen :Effectivement mais c'est compréhensible passque Akira, quand même...♥♥♥

peckforever :lol tu vas apprécier ce chapitre là, alors !♥ Et je te conseille de ne pas manger de champignons hallucinogènes passque là, tu vas avoir une belle hallu !♥

I wish I was her :Merci beaucoup !♥ Valà la suite !J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

yume no mizuki :Huh...en fait, je sais pas pourquoi je parle d'une suite passque théoriquement, ces chapitres ne sont pas des suites mais bon...et oui, Toktok-chan est une perverse !Tu pourras le constater en lisant ce chap !Huhuhu...

Merci pour votre fidélité et vos reveiws, ça fait chaud au copeur !Et ça nm'encourage à écrire parfois des trucs plus osés...un peu...MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!!

¤¤¤

Débordement

« Ah làlà !Comment tu fais pour te mettre dans états pareils ?

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi !A te voir, on dirait que tu t'es fait piétiner par un ours !Vraiment…

Ton dos est aussi dur que la pierre !Vraiment, choper une crampe de cette ampleur face à de vulgaires pillards…

La ferme…Aïe !

Sois plus poli, s'il te plaît. Tu as de la chance que je veuille bien m'occuper de toi ! »

Effectivement, Akira était tombé tout à fait par hasard, en cherchant bien, sur une bande de pillards venant de réussir un de leurs plus grands coups. Tokito avait suivi de près l'attaque surprise du samouraï. Malheureusement pour lui, le pauvre garçon avait senti dans son dos une douleur paralysante, ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas réagir avec sa vitesse d'action habituelle. Étant en fâcheuse posture, alors entouré de plusieurs pillards plus ou moins forts, il dut son salut –et surtout, une économie certaine d'énergie visant à geler ses adversaires- qu'à l'intervention de Tokito, qui n'avait, soit dit en passant, pas abandonné l'idée d'avoir le beau samouraï à sa merci. Une fois les voleurs massacrés en bonne et due forme, elle s'était mis en tête de s'occuper de l'homme de ses rêves –durant lesquels elle le battait avec une victoire écrasante-, voyant qu'il ne pouvait bouger un membre sans grimacer de douleur. Elle l'avait donc obligé à s'allonger sur le ventre, sur un futon improvisé au départ par un des pillards -ils étaient présentement dans un petit campement provisoire- ainsi qu'à enlever le haut de sa tenue, ce qui en résulta qu'il se retrouva torse nu, bloqué par une stupide crampe, allongé sur un futon volé, à la merci d'une gamine psychopathe dont il n'était pas sûr de son équilibre mental. Tokito s'était installée sur ses fesses et après avoir enduit ses mains d'un produit étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui sentait une odeur douce, s'était mis à le masser lentement, appliquant ses mains fines sur sa peau meurtrie par des années de combat.

Akira, réticent au début, finit par se laisser faire, constatant avec satisfaction et une certaine appréhension que la jeune fille, sous ses airs de bourrine anti-féminine, était plutôt douce pour ce genre de caresses…de massage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avalé ?Il se sentait soudainement détendu, d'humeur soporifique, comme si il était en train de fondre, malgré les remarques de plus en plus étranges de Tokito.

« Wah…t'es tout mou, maintenant !Ça va ?

Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii………………………… »

Il ne contrôlait même plus sa voix, ce qui trahissait l'extase extrême dont il était victime.

« Fais gaffe !le prévint la jeune fille. Ça commence à être obscène là !

Hey !Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ??

Houlà !Tout ton dos vient de se retendre !Reste calme, voyons !Je vais pas encore te manger !

Comment ça, pas encore ??

Sois pas si timide !Je plaisante ! »

Sa voix, presque sensuelle, murmurée tout près de son oreille le convainquit de se méfier du comportement inhabituel de Tokito…et des réactions étranges de son propre corps.

Allégeant sa prise sur le corps du samouraï, la jeune fille promena ses doigts sur une partie du dos qu'elle avait repérée. Elle sentit alors son compagnon sursauter et empêcher de justesse ce qui lui semblait être un gémissement. Elle se mit à sourire. Ses mains courraient sur les cicatrices d'Akira, suivant subtilement chaque entaille de leurs doigts fins. C'était clairement plus des caresses qu'un massage, le jeune samouraï le savait. Il se sentait prêt à lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait. La question était ''Que voulait-elle vraiment ?''

En un instant, il inversa la situation et se retrouva penché au-dessus d'elle, la retenant par les épaules, de ses bras puissants.

« Arrête de jouer avec moi, Tokito !Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La jeune fille se sentait en mauvaise posture. En vérité, elle comptait juste l'avoir à sa merci pour bien lui faire sentir la supériorité qu'elle avait sur lui dans ce genre de situation. Malheureusement, il avait compris son jeu et elle se retrouvait acculée. Elle n'aurait pas dû tarder, elle le savait mais le sentir sous elle, dans une telle position lui avait trop plu pour qu'elle cesse son manège, malgré toutes les réprimandes qu'elle s'était envoyée. Elle savait évidemment pourquoi elle agissait ainsi :elle était amoureuse et ne supportais pas cette idée. Aussi, cela entretenait son désir de revanche, comme le plus efficace des vents pour attiser un incendie de forêt. Depuis combien de temps lui courait-elle après sans qu'il ne remarque la profondeur de ses sentiments ?Que pouvait-il savoir, par conséquent, de l'intensité de son désir ?Elle ne pouvait le laisser gagner. Pas sur ce terrain-là.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ?lui demanda-t-elle alors, au bord de la crise psychotique. »

Devant son air ahuri, elle explosa :

« C'EST TOI QUE JE VEUXC, IDIOT ! »

Sous le choc de la surprise –pour une fois, Akira n'avait rien calculé-, le jeune homme ne put réagir et Tokito en profita pour inverser à nouveau leur position puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se pencha vers lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles d'Akira, qui en revenait de moins en moins, n'ayant eu, au préalable, aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Desserrant machinalement les mâchoires et les lèvres, il sentit la langue de Tokito pénétrer sa cavité buccale et caresser la sienne avidement. Étrangement, il lui semblait qu'une horde de papillons avait envahi son estomac et voletaient allègrement en attisant des braises ardentes qui descendaient progressivement vers son bas-ventre. Il avait toujours vu Tokito comme une gamine capricieuse, sans aucune conviction. Cependant, bien malgré lui, il y tenait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, sans doute parce qu'elle lui ressemblait ou bien qu'elle était tout de même puissante ou encore tout simplement à cause de la légèreté de son corps et de ses traits malgré sa force et ses paroles vulgaires. Oui, elle lui plaisait, finalement, et bien plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé. A vrai dire, plus il y pensait, plus il sentait une sorte d'explosion se répercuter dans son corps tout entier. Le désir montait en lui alors que Tokito profitait de son moment de faiblesse pour caresser son torse d'une main avide mais légère. Le samouraï sentit alors les papillons s'agiter encore plus fort et il comprit ainsi que les mains de la jeune fille ainsi que son parfum entêtant de fleur lui faisait perdre la tête. Mais qu'importe !Ses lèvres douces contre les siennes, sa langue au goût de miel, la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, tout cela l'attirait inexorablement tandis qu'une douce folie prenait vie dans le fond de son âme, il sut qu'il ne pouvait résister à la tentation et qu'il irait jusqu'au bout…avec elle.

Alors, il répondit enfin à son baiser –toute cette réflexion n'avait duré que quelques secondes-, la serrant contre lui, accompagnant ses moindres mouvements avec des gestes coordonnés, comme si l'un et l'autre avaient la même conscience, la même volonté, presque le même corps.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Akira, sous les gémissements croissants de Tokito subissant ses caresses, décide de finir de retirer leurs vêtements respectifs et d'inverser à nouveau leur situation.

Peau contre peau, leurs mouvements se coordonnèrent bien assez vite, tandis que le jeune samouraï explorait de ses lèvres le cou gracile de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci retenait à grand peine les soupirs de ravissements qui lui venaient aux lèvres, appréciant le contact d'une des mains de son amants contre son intimité. Enfin, ils rompirent tous remparts entre eux et unirent leurs corps et leurs âmes en un flot jaillissant de sensations divines, associant leurs puissance en un amour flamboyant, se donnant l'un à l'autre comme si leur existence même en dépendait. La forêt elle-même fut parcourue d'un frémissement mystérieux, énonçant le présage d'un avenir énigmatique…


End file.
